At Last
by Rose1901
Summary: Bella is in college studying English. She ends up working along side one of her professors to earn her scolarship fund. With a few seemingly innocent moments, there friendly professional relationship suddenly changes.
1. prologue

At last my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song

Ohh yeah yeah  
>At last<br>the skies above are blue  
>My heart was wrapped up in clover<br>The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<p>

Ohh yeah yeah…  
>You smile, you smile<br>oh And then the spell was cast  
>And here we are in heaven<br>for you are mine...  
>At Last<p>

'**At Last'- by Etta James**

**Prologue**

In one single moment, with one simple action, I knew my life had changed. It would never be the same and we could not take it back.

Funny thing though is that I wasn't one hundred percent sure we even wanted to take it back.

Everybody regrets something in their life. Even though I was naïve or that we were in denial, our actions seemed innocent. I regret how this had happened, that our circumstances would give us problems and restrictions.

Just to think both our lives had taken for a rollercoaster of a ride with one intoxicatingly, mind-blowing yet inappropriate kiss.


	2. Chapter 1 Just Fine

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.<br>Just try your best, try everything you can.  
>And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.<p>

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<p>

Hey, you know they're all the same.  
>You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.<br>Live right now.  
>Yeah, just be yourself.<br>It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<br>It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<p>

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.<br>Just do your best, do everything you can.  
>And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.<p>

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<br>It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
>Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).<p>

**'The Middle' - Jimmy Eat World**

It was a day like any other in Forks. The same old rain, although it has lessened this last month, and the same old daily routine. Nothing was different, or so I thought.

I got up out of bed at nine - the usual time since summer started- and headed the kitchen. The smell of coffee drawing me in like a warm beacon of light.

It was when I got to the kitchen that I started to notice some things different. Like first, there was coffee made. Since when does Charlie make coffee? And the house is already clean? Just when I was pouring a cup of the deliciously satisfying coffee, I saw a small piece of paper on the refrigerator.

_Gone to work. Enjoy your day, you earned it.- Dad_

I _earned _it? What is he talking about? And there placed on the kitchen table - the same table that my mom bought before I was born - was three envelopes. Two roughly the same size and on smaller on top.

Then it struck me. How could I be so stupid? No wonder Charlie tidied the house. College replies.

Nerves rattled me as I reached for the first envelope. "Come on Bella. It's only a letter." I said giving myself a nicer little pep talk. I quickly pulled the letter out and read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_The admissions committee has met and I am sorry to inform you that we are not able to admit you to UCLA. We realize you may be disappointed with this decision. Unfortunately we could not admit all the qualified students who applied._

I dropped the letter to the table not bothering to dwell on the rest of it. The next one was larger which was promising.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Congratulations! On behalf of the admissions committee here at the University of Washington, we are pleased to inform you that your application for admission has been accepted. _

Yes! I got in. A huge smile spread on my face as I continued to read.

_Unfortunately, _Damn! Please don't be anything bad. _due to the number students who applied for a scholarship this year, we regret to inform you that your application was not chosen..._

No. No. No! What am I supposed to do now? I needed that scholarship. I can't afford this. I mean, I have a small sum saved from previous summer jobs, but even if I combine that with whatever little Charlie has it won't be enough. Being the police chief of Forks is an extremely respectable job in this area with a lot of advantages but that doesn't mean the income is as great as that respect. I couldn't ask Charlie to spare more than he is able. He worked for years to get to where he is. Working his way up to Chief of Police. Working to pay off his mortgage and bills. Working to get through the divorve with my mom, Renee.

Now that's another story I don't want to think about.

How am I going to pay for this? I plonked my head down on the table in defeat but my forehead didn't hit the cool surface of the table. At contact, I heard the sound of paper crinkling. I peeked up and notice that it was another envelope. I slowly opened it and glanced at the return address. '_Dartmouth Colloge'_

Ha! I honestly don't know why I even applied to here. It's obvious that I wont get in. Well I know why I applied_. Charlie_. The look of pride on his face when I sent that applicaton.

Not bothering to read another rejection letter, I dropped it to the table and and finished my coffee.

Since I_ returned_ to Forks in my junior year of high school, I became a novelty to the students of Forks High. For a long time I wasn't able to walk through the hallways without being stared at. A few brave people tried to talk to me, invite me into their group for lunch and I did sit with them. I quickly relized that I didn't get along with them all to well. It was a case of square peg, round hole. If I broke them down into three types of people there would be the golden retriever,the suck up/attention seeker and the snobby bitch. I stayed sitting with them up through senior year, not wanting to sit alone at lunch, but I did avoid spending any additional time with them.

The only friend I made since arriving here was already a friend. His name is Jacob Black. His dad, Billy, and Charlie have best friends since we were little. Anytime I came to Forks for the summer and they went fishing I was put with him and his two older sisters to play. I hadn't seen him for years and then I saw him again when I moved to Forks. It was the first and last time I hung out with the lunch time sheep. I gave in the one time during my first week here and we went to First Beach in La Push - a Native American reservation for the Quileute tribe. We were sitting around a camp fire and I was getting bored when a few of the locals _crashed the party_ so to speak. We talked for hours that night and hung out the odd time. He was the only person I knew that made me feel like I fit in. No offence to Charlie and Renee. They are good parents- even though I was more of an adult than Renee- but Charlie is the silent type, never viocing his emotions and sticking to three things: sports, work and fishing. Then there was Renee. She was hairbrained, flighty and made me feel like a room mate and friend rather than her daughter. Hence why I ended up being the responsible parent to her.

Lost in thought I took another sip of my coffee only to realize it was stone cold. I walked over to the sink and washed the cup before deciding that I needed a destraction. I wasn't in the mood of calling Jake so over three hours later I had re-cleaned the entire house. I even washed the curtains and scrubbed the rugs clean. When I was done I was truely exhausted. Slumped over, I dragged myself up to my room and collapsed on my bed with good old faithful _Wuthering heights. _

The sound of the front door closing caused me to jump up. I guess I must have passed while reading. I think the last thing I remembered was something about Heathcliff. What it was I don't know. I looked aound confused and found the book on the floor beside the bed. "Bells?" shit! Charlie's home. It must be around four in in the afternoon. I can't believe I slept that long.

I ran down the stairs, careful noth to fall on the way down. "Hey dad. Sorry dinner isn't ready. I fell asleep." I explained. It was an unspoken agreement between us when I moved here that I would cook dinner. God only knows how he survived all these yearson pizza and diner food. "That okay." He replied, "I figured you deserved a night off of cooking so I got Pizza." Well, way to prove me right Chalie. At least I won't be rushing to get dinner ready. "Thanks Dad."

I made my way to the kitchen to grab some plates and a drink each. Milk for me and a beer for Charlie. back in front of the TV, I handed him the beer and plate while he skimmed the channel in search of something sports related, and settled on some baseball game.

"So did you get anything?" Immediatly I knew he was talking about the college replies. "Yeah. I did." Maybe he would leave it at was never one to hover. Charlie's mustache twitched and his brows furrowed. "Well?" I geuss He wasn't going to leave it.

"I got into the university of Washington. The others were declines."

"Do you mind if I read them?" He asked and I knew he was going to see that I didn't get the scholarship. There was no point in denying him, he would find out eventually. So I got up and retried the replies. I continued to slowly eat my slice of pizza while he read them. I heard the odd grunt. probably reading the rejects.

"Em...Bells?" This was it. He read about the scholarship. "Yes dad. I know I didn't get the scholarship-"

"Bells?"

"- but I'll figure something out. I mean I'll get a job obviously." I continued, trying to avoid his reaction. I know he would give anything to help pay but I need to do this. "BELLA!" Well that cought my attention. I stopped talking and waited for him to talk.

"Did you read all of these?" What did he mean by that? Of course I read them. "Yeah. I mean I knew I wasn't going to get into Dartmouth and I'm slightly dissapointed by UCLA but I did get into Washington so-"

"Bella, you got in to Dartmouth."

"-I guess it's good that- wait what?" What did he just say? Charlie still had his eyes glued to the letter in his hands. his eyebrows were both raised and he was basically in a state in shock. Good shock as apposed to my shock which was far passed confusion. "You got in to Dartmouth." He said more slowing for his benefit aswell as mine.

I reached over and grabbed to letter from his hand to see if he misread something. Obviously a huge misunderstanding. But there it was clearly typed.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected for addmision to Darthouth College..._

I skimmed my way stopping every once in a while where it mentioned _you and your family should be proud_ and_ your great acheivment._ Then I came across what I was looking for.

_In regards to the two scholarships you submitted an application to you have not been selected for the 'Bramely Aacheivements' Scholarship, but we are pleased to inform you that your application for the 'Elizabeth Masen Grant for Renowned Delication to the Arts.' has been accepted. This grant consists of a fully paid tuition and dormatory expences. As your application already stated, to keep the grant you must maintain at least a GPA of 3.5 also attend and contribute to projects and fundraisers held by one of your professors of the English Department..._

The rest was irrelevent to me at that point. I was overwhelmed and in complete shock. Charlie Hadn't made a mistake. It was all there and without a shadow of a doubt I was accepted and given a fully paid ride to Dartmouth. "Bella?" I was knocked out of my stupor by Charlie. I forgot he was still in the room. I glanced over to him and saw he was just as much in shock as me. After a few seconds of heavy silence Charlie quietly whispered, "_Dartmouth," _in complete awe. Then he went back to typical Charlie mode and cleared his throat. He got up of the couch, walked over to me and awkwardly patted we on the head."Well, I guess that's a well done kiddo." Wth that he walked to the kitchen sure to get another beer. Even though he seemed distant and nochalent, I could tell he was proud. I can already tell that he is itching to gossip like an old woman to Billy at there next fishing trip. "Oh, and Bella?" I turned to him. "You might want to tell your mom. She'll be wonder about it and you know how she gets."

Of course I knew how Renee is. She'll get swiftly impatient, them bombard me with emails until she calls Charlie to ask why I hadn't replied.

In a Daze I strolled up to my room and turned on the computer. Since me had a slow internet connection I read the acceptance letter three times while it loaded up to my homepage. I went on to my email and wrote to Renee telling her about Dartmouth. I gave her a brief message_ Hey Mom, got in to Dartmouth- Bella._

I wasn't in the mood to divulge more details which I know she'll want. I was just to much out of it to go through it all. In the end I fell asleep that night at the computer looking up anything I could about Dartmouth. growing more excited and tired by the minute.

Maybe this place will be the place I'm meant to fit in. Instead of square peg, round hole. Maybe eveything will be just fine. Yeah, everything will be alright.


End file.
